Kirby Quest
Kirby Quest is an RPG-themed minigame in Kirby Mass Attack. __TOC__ Gameplay A gauge at the bottom screen oscillates between top and bottom, with color-coded bands. The objective of the game is to land the best timing possible when tapping the "NOW!" button to have Kirby unleash his most powerful attack to deplete the enemy's HP before they KO all Kirbys; the lighter the row color, the better the effect. The player gets ten seconds to get the timing down and press the button. The oscillations get faster as the player progresses through each chapter, and in each subsequent chapter, the number of color bands shrinks, which makes timing attacks more difficult. When enemies are defeated, Kirby gains EXP, which fills up a bar. Once the bar is filled, another Kirby joins the existing Kirby group, until a maximum of ten has been reached. Each Chapter always starts off with only one Kirby in the group - if all Kirbys turn blue, it means game over. Damage The total damage Kirby inflicts depends on the player's timing and the number of Kirbys active on the screen (i.e. not blue and hurt). If the player misses all the color bands and hits black, it counts as a miss for Kirby as well, and the enemy gets a free attack on him. Landing on any other color lets Kirby do varying damage. Landing on both light red and pink makes Kirby's attacks screen-wide i.e. every Kirby hits every target. Landing on the pink color band guarantees 100 damage per Kirby and restores all blue Kirbys back to pink as well. EXP The EXP gained after the end of each round is multiplied by the Turn Bonus. This number starts off from x2.0, and gets subtracted by 0.5 if the player does not land on the pink color band, and there are enemies left standing after Kirby's attack. Once this number reaches x1.0, and if there are enemies standing after Kirby's attack, they will start attacking Kirby after each turn. List of Kirby's Attacks Good Attacks These are the attacks Kirby uses when the meter falls in the "Good" area. *Kirby will use rapid punches and kicks on his foe, similar to Fighter. *Kirby will punch at his foe, creating a large hand that rams the foe. *All of the Kirbies will stampede. *Kirby will sneak behind a foe and hit them with a squeaky mallet. Great Attacks These are the attacks Kirby uses when the meter falls in the "Great" area. *All of the Kirbies will pull out Hammers and proceed to hit their foes while the hammers are on fire. *All of the Kirbies will transform into wheels and roll right over foes. *All of the Kirbies will don their Laser headgear and shoot lasers at their foes. *All of the Kirbies will spin as tornadoes Awesome Attacks These are the attacks Kirby uses when the meter falls in the "Awesome" area. These will deal 100 damage per pink Kirby to all enemies on screen. *Kirby gets into Tankbot and rolls across the screen. There are 2 different versions of the Tankbot. *Kirby eats some Superspicy Curry and spits fireballs at the enemies. *Kirby puts on his Kabuki headgear and fires a giant laser beam at the enemies. *Kirby leads a Gator stampede. *Kirby leads a robot dragon across the screen. *Dyna Blade swoops in and damages the entire screen. Chapters There are a total of four separate Chapters, which are unlocked sequentially by finishing the previous one. Each one has a bonus level and each ends in a boss fight. The first three Chapters' bonus levels involve getting a Maxim Tomato from a certain character - Chef Kawasaki in the first chapter, then Max Flexer, then Chef Shiitake. These enemies simply walk away and deny a large amount of EXP should the player miss the chance to attack, or, if the player's turn bonus is at x1.0 and he/she does not land on the pink color band. Chapter 4's bonus level involves fighting Daroach for EXP, but he doesn't carry a tomato. The fight against Galaxia is a special level, as the sword fights back by summoning meteors. If successful, Kirby gains the use of the sword in the final level against Dark Matter. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Mass Attack